narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dal101/Announcements? I love Announcing things, Like Project: Dreamscape
It is I, that one guy. I am here to announce a project, a project that you do things in. It is below, except for the title, which is above. Basically this is an FC remake, with a different enough style that I’m just going to start over versus trying to continue that torture. Cause Y’all were complaining up a storm at everything, so since this is not wiki run, even if it is opped by a couple wiki officers, I can do a final word on everything, to prevent things like Daz and I’s RP where it was 3 days of arguing for every move. To just put what I mean in a sentence, if I see something that is becoming an issue, I will step in and solve it. It may seem drastic, but sometimes it’s the only way to stop things from being toxic. Also note this is on the same time as the original FC just for the fact that it means existing characters don’t have to change too much in terms of timelines, even if the abilities must be. Just a big note at the beginning, if your character qualifies for the project, you can add them as is by just slapping the template on it and going. Which is Template:Dreamscape. Story Stuff Cue all of canon up to chapter 699. Fuck the last. Set roughly 35 years after the end of canon, the world has settled back into constant low level war, as Naruto did all he could to maintain the piece, but without a common enemy to unite the allied shinobi, the alliance crumbled, further incited by Naruto pardoning an Uchiha, one of a clan that had nearly killed them all. Even so, peace reigned for nearly a decade, with entropy increasing every time that one of the current kages stepped down or was killed. Tsunade died shortly, as in a few months, after the war, being replaced by Naruto when he turned 18. Ohnoki was next, being replaced by his granddaughter, though eventually she stepped down in favor of younger candidates, the rest died on by one, til eventually there were all new kages. These kages may or may not have followed their predecessors wishes, as their policies were their own. Mifune reigned for several more years, before eventually dying in a duel with one of his students, one Ayako Gozen. After his death, there was significant chaos within the samurai ranks, as not only was there general unrest with the legions of samurai who had been lost during the war, but they had lost their leader to one of their own. Enclaves of samurai broke off and took up residence in every nation, though their numbers are few. The land of iron has gone back to it’s isolationist tactics, however it’s strength has been reforged slightly via an absorption of the Land of Sky, giving it a mobile fortress and significantly more defensive capability. As Hokage Naruto managed to hold off renewed conflict, but around a decade after he became hokage, a bomb planted by an organization angry at his renewed support of the uchiha despite what they had done, as well as several mercenary groups who were dissatisfied at the warless state of the world, as it made work scarce, took the life of Hinata and his son, while leaving his daughter permanently crippled from the waist down. He remained kage for another month as he grieved, before advocating and disappearing with his daughter into regions unknown. He hasn’t been seen, nor has any trace of him been found in 25 years. He has no living immediate relatives in the world. But due to his clinging at life, Asura and Indra have not reincarnated, nor are they considered likely to with their issues having been solved by their current generation. Indra’s host has died, as he was poisoned due to his known uchiha status, by the hand of a professional guild of assassins hired by a new Tsuchikage. His eyes were crushed and his body incinerated, leaving no dna or eyes to acquire. The tailed beasts, with the exception of Gyuki, who returned to Kumo, and Shukaku, who is in Suna, have scattered and have settled down into areas where they used to roam, where they were untouched for as long as naruto reigned, as he would not have allowed them to be enslaved again. In addition, before he disappeared, he reformed the nine-tails and released it, though at this point It too has disappeared without a trace. The Akatsuki have disbanded completely, most of their bases lost and forgotten, and the base of their leader, with all the sharingan, in particular was destroyed. This is not to say there aren’t other organizations vying to take their place however. Orochimaru is around, but has spotted less and less of late, having been obsessively working on some unknown project. However, there is one different thing that has been happening of late. Every now and then a renowned ninja gets killed, and even with proof of their death, they keep coming back, almost as if it never happened. General Rules/The Fuck I’m doing? The fuck am I doing? Good question. In the long and short, this project is intended to “continue” from where FC left off, though this is a completely new run at it. Unlike the first one, which was supposed to be highly structured and include multiple arcs, this one is going to be much more free-form in nature. There aren’t any arcs per se, in the fact that I’m going to let the players drive the majority of story in the case of this world. While there is an overall story on where this is going, that won’t be revealed this early into this project. The rules in this story are simple. Don’t be a dick. This is pretty much it. This is a collab project, there are no main characters by definition, and we don’t need people godmodding so they win an RP. You may duel all you wish, but I will try to maintain a repository of ideas for story arcs, which anyone will be free to contribute and use from. Moderation: The ops for this project’s primary task will be to moderate disputes between players. While I understand you may want to win, there is no plot armor in this story, so I will ask if you do RP to be fair. Ops will step in as necessary to resolve disputes, and their decisions are final. Their job is basically to stop people from being retards. Character Creation and Entry Character creation and entry is significantly different than previous iterations of the FC project. First off = FUCK APPS = They piss everyone off and just go to show how creative people can be in finding ways to spam add as many powers as they can on a single character. They just waste time, and were a major factor in operator burn out in the previous FC attempts. 220 apps, most of which were in two weeks, and 70 of which were uchiha. Instead of doing apps, which are pointless, I am implementing a significantly different system. Each character can have up to one formerly apped item at character creation, and if they follow that and other character creation rules, they can start activity within the world without Operator oversight or approval. This is to allow characters to actually grow during the course of the project, instead of everyone starting at 100% power, then just randomly add stuff as they have ideas. There are several specifics to the list. Rinnegan is banned at creation for the moment Same with Tenseigan. Edo Tensei is banned from creation. Swift release is so banned for extreme pointlessness that it is now known as sanic release. It may also be referred to as make me faster no jutsu. Kotoamatsukami just because it's literally god-modding since you can control other's actions. All the other bans like chimera, Shinju, whatever are normal. Additionally, the rasengan and chidori are removed from the list for restricted items, as they are not exactly kinjutsu, and it really almost limits too much. This doesn’t mean I want to see them spammed, but it does free up the move set a little bit. However to replace them I am adding several additional items. The Flight technique for ultra spam Space-Time techs for also ultra spam. Not counting summoning. The Byakugan for ultra spam. Ranmaru’s because it is basically the Byakugan, but better. I will release the full list at a later time, but most users should know what the list is, since it contains all locked pages. Additional Restriction for Dojutsu Dojutsu users may have a max of one additional KG on their character. That does not include other apped items. Though it may be able to be a fanon KG/KT, but that will be decided on a case by case basis.Things like advanced versions of the eye As an additional note to sharingan users, the sharingan and MS count as two different apped techniques, however uchiha + sharingan is one. EMS and MS count as a single item, just because almost no one follows the degenerating sight rule, and I don’t feel like dealing with all the sacrificial uchiha that would be entered since EMS. In addition, Kamui is all or nothing, there is no such thing as partial kamui. Five minute maximum for intangibility as well. Tailed beasts, Gyuki has to be with a kumo nin, and Shukaku with a suna-nin. Kurama is not in this project at all at the moment as he has gone missing, and is whole again. there may be no more than one jin of each beast, and the rest can be in any village. This will be on an appish basis, as the ops will check it over. There is also allowed a maximum of one pseudo per beast, and no multiple beast pseudos are allowed. Kurama can not have a Pseudo However, there are conditions on how you get stuff after you get this single item. Depending on what it is, a user must spend at least two significant roleplays in relation to the ability they are trying to obtain. The only exception is the MS, which doesn’t have to have RPs specifically for it besides the 5th one. The user must have done at least 5 roleplays before they may acquire it. This is just so people can’t do battles for their first RP and awaken it by turn 3. Why am I making the MS so difficult? well it’s because Uchiha are the single most spammed characters on the site, and I want people to hopefully shy away from that a little bit. Basically you can’t have MS at creation if you are not a Kage. In addition I’d like people to make a separate character page for this project, though I do not mind if they just copy and paste their old one onto it, as I set this in the FC timeline for precisely that reason. Note if it is between two characters which do not violate the rules, I will allow prior RPs to count towards the five for MS. These must be approved by at least one op however. Fanon Tailed Beasts/Dojutsu/KG This deserves special mention just because of the potential to be broken. I reserve the right to deny entry for any of these objects without giving you the option to defend. I won't do this lightly however, it's nothing personal, but I can't allow something like a kg that literally makes you a god. FTB are the same way. Rules for “Incomplete” Characters You can enter unfinished characters into FC, with there only being one restriction, you can not use unfinished sections in combat RPs. So if you have a Fire Release specialist whose fire release ability section is only a title, he can’t use fire release in combat RPs. At some point I may tell you to finish it or get dropped, but hey, completing characters isn’t easy for all of us. So this will not be for a while, and only if I believe it is necessary. Also note things like this do not count as finished. Male character X's level of bukijutsu is that of a kage level. He becomes truly deadly when he gets weapons in his hand no matter what they are. His accuracy with a shuriken is spot on and he has never missed a target unless for a reason. This is a short paragraph saying I am good at bukijutsu because I am good at it. Almighty Exemptions This may seem hypocritical, but I am including several exceptions for characters who are needed for story reasons at a later time, and grant them 100% exemption from character creation rules. They may be entered as is. Justification for this is that each one of these characters were approved by multiple regimes over the course of this site and each is a fan favorite. No, you may not ask to be included in this list. Don’t try. This list is: Raido X Yoshitsune Kaname Soga Kazuhide Sannoto Senju Kisui Iyoku Mechanics for Gameplay Kages Kages are a bit different than normal. For one they generally don’t leave the village, as they are the leaders for the village, this means their roleplay options are limited to things directly in the village. However, kages get an exception on character creation, a kage may start with two restricted abilities for free, as in no further approval needed, or they may app for a more finished character concept. Just as an exception for this, I will allow Sayuri Uchiha, providing she is back in her MS/EMS form on the condition she does not attempt for rinnegan any time soon and doesn’t go the 90k eye stealing RPs. cause that gets annoying. One additional one, I will allow Kei Yotsuki to come in as is, provided that he removes the nanites and the genjutsu abilities in this version. This is so he isn’t quite as widespread, cause currently he has master class abilities in almost all fields. Kages are will be applied for, but it’s mostly just a short why you want this general plans sort of thing, it won’t be as in depth as in the past. This and tailed beast will be the only “apps” in this project, as there are only a few positions. This makes it impossible to fairly hand out without having people apply for them. Assassinations *In order to assassinate a kage/other important targets, it requires two RPs. **First one may or may not happen. The user of the target can appoint a champion, based upon who is available ***Two-fold role. One is it prevents someone from designing a character specifically to counter the target. The second is that it prevents a character using an unknown cheapshot in the form of a poorly explained ability to kill the target. ***This champion can be any character in the area that is not directly allied with the person performing the assassination. For example. Let’s say an assassination attempt was planned on the Raikage. Normally any kumo nin could act as the champion. However let’s say a female jonin from konohagakure was in the village on a trade agreement. She is not directly allied with the group making the assassination. She could be chosen as champion if her user allows it despite not being from Kumogakure due to her being in the village. **Just because a character is allied to the village, does not necessarily mean they can intercept an assassination attempt. Using the previous example. Under normal circumstances a kumo jonin could intercept an attempt on the raikage. However, let’s say at the time he is on a mission in Konohagakure under either diplomatic or other circumstances. He would not be able to intercept the attack due to him not being in the area at the time of the fight. **If there is no ninja available to be a champion, or the target declines to choose a champion, this RP won’t happen. *The second RP would be between the assassination target itself, and the person doing the assassination. Kinda no holds barred at this point. Match would be until either the target is dead or the assassin is dead/retreats Fanon Villages While I am not banning Fanon villages outright, I am going to say no during the initial periods of this FC. Almost all of the fanon villages in the previous RP essentially had one user introduce a kage, and that user was generally the only person affiliated with that village. There are really enough villages in canon, that there is no reason to need more villages at this point and time. The only real reason to introduce a Fanon village that I see at the moment is so you can introduce with one village a character at Kage level and get that slight exemption for more power. WIth the restrictions on kage atm, that makes it less desirable anyways. Standing Kages and Jinchuuriki While I did say that there were no apps, this isn’t one hundred percent true, there are a couple, mostly because there literally is no way around all of this. Kages and tailed beasts will have minor apps, just because there is no other “fair” way to hand those out without applications, however they will not be graded hard, and mostly there to weed out excessively bad attempts at them a la I need matatabi because I need it to be stronk. Hokage: Kazekage: Mizukage: Raikage: Iwakage: Reserved Land of Whirlpools: In addition, the Tailed beasts, minus Kurama, will be up for grabs as well, though realize your character can’t have had the TB for more than 15 years or so, because at that point is where naruto left the scene, meaning there wasn’t the single most powerful kage running around guaranteeing the safety of the beasts. In addition i’d prefer the character not to be fully in sync with their tailed beast, because having 8 fully powered jins is just annoying due to the fact only two people have ever fully synced with their beast at this point in history. That is canon confirmed. No more than 1 tailed beast per user until the initial rush is through, you may be allowed to pick up a second one later if there are open ones that no one has attempted for. Shukaku: Suna only Matatabi: Isobu: Son Goku: Kokuo: Saiken: Chomei: Gyuki: Kumo only = I will have the applications set up for you to apply for these positions shortly, you do not need to have the character finished beforehand. = Ending Note While there may be other projects going on, this isn't there to supplant any of them. This project is here to add to them. I realized that revolving everything in a site around one project simply doesn't work, and I encourage people to be involved with as many projects as they want. Someone could even make an FC with zero character restrictions if they wish, and do what they want with it. Tis entirely up to them. But I think this project has a solid framework, and I will be refining the rules over the next couple days. So to this project, I bid it to... =Begin= For the Honor of the Regiment, dal101 Terms Mostly Completed: A character article will be considered mostly completed when their appearance, background, and personality are mostly done, with a decent framework on their abilities finished. There is no minimum length on this, within reason. This is the standard for taking the exams, you are still allowed to add onto the character afterwards as long as it is reasonably in line with what you said they would probably do in Rebirth, because stuff happens. Basically a character has to be finished enough to the point where all of it’s stuff is down at at least a conceptual, and mechanical, level. Cause 100% finishing a character means there is no more room for growth. Sayuri would be an example of this. She may still be adding stuff, but her character is essentially there. Completed: When all sections of a character’s article are finished with the exception of them including a current story section. Their abilities will no longer evolve, and they are static for the most part on a level with the rest of their story. Raido would be a prime example of this. His character is unlikely to add new content besides a current story section. Uncompleted: A character has 1 or more sections either not done, or without sufficient content, excluding current events/story/whatevs. Most of my characters would fall into this. Uchiha: Anyone from the Uchiha clan, or anyone with an awoken sharingan + derivatives. Any clan that can awaken the sharingan is assumed to be a derivative of the Uchiha clan, as there was a single point the sharingan came from. Banned: A banned item can not be apped for or used in any manner except by following any exceptions that may or may not be listed on the item in question. Restricted: An item that can not be used freely due to it being an item that would normally be applied for. Spammed: When numerous characters are created with the same non-generic tech or trait, anything that’s locked, to the point where a usually uncommon item becomes common. Category:Blog posts